


Perfect

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: He stopped to stare at the perfection rising from the thick thatch of hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Who is doing the observing and who is being observed depends on your prefrence.  


* * *

He stopped for a moment, causing a groan to rise from his brother. 

 

Shaking his head at the questioning look he shimmied down the sheets, sweat slicking the way down the cotton.

 

He came to rest between his knees, bones digging in his sides as legs raised to wrap around him, pulling him forward, pushing him back.

 

More.

 

Less.

 

Hands rose to the quivering muscles of his thighs, keeping them in place as he locked his gaze onto it.

 

Beautiful.

 

It rose from a thatch of dark hair, the individual strands tickling outer skin.

 

Curved, blood rushed throughout.

 

The head, the beginning and end was a perfect mushroom, glistening.

 

Settled atop the shaft, hard, steel, firm. And as he watched, he could almost feel it sliding within him, burning a fiery path of pain and pleasure.

 

Stopping, starting, nestled between the silky smooth sacs.

 

All laying to rest between a dip of muscles, forming a wide v that took his breath, caused blood to rush.

 

His cock was a fucking Adonis.


End file.
